Conociendo a un extraño no tan extraño
by ffroa
Summary: Bella quería estudiar en Londres,asi que tenía que dejar todo atrás, incluido su novio Jacob. Desde que parte de Forks, conoce a un extraño que podría llegar a formar parte de su vida.¿Que pasa cuando descubra que el desconocido... no era tan desconocido?
1. Caap 1: Despedida

**Holaaa ! Bueno aqui con una nueva historia ;) Sisi, talvez diran "Para que otra historia si con suerte actualiza las que tiene ¬¬" pero es que no se no pude evitarlo se me vino a la cabeza y comenze a escribir e.e ... y ojala les guste, aun que dudo que la vean por que no e avisado en niuna parte que tengo nueva historia xD... **

**Bueno si es que en una de esas leen... dejen reviews si T.T¿ aun que dejare dos caps ahora porque este es muyy cortongo... no creo que lo lean pero porsiacaso xD  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Despedida **

Nunca antes me había sentido tan triste… si hubiera podido me habría quedado a hacer mis estudios cerca de aquí, en Forks, pero yo buscaba algo mejor…

Por lo que tenía que irme a Oxford, Londres. Estudiaria leyes y la verdad quería ser de las mejores.

El problema… dejar todo atrás.

Mis amigas, Ángela, Jessica y Lauren… la verdad la más cercana era Áng, era como una hermana. Las otras chicas… pasaba un buen rato con ellas.

Dejaba atrás a mi familia. Me era bastante difícil, era hija única y había sido una mimada durante mis 19 años… Mi mamá, René, y mi papá, Charlie, me habían apoyado y ayudado en absolutamente todo. Tenía excelente relación con ellos y me costaba mucho dejarlos.

Pero lo que más me costaba, era dejar a Jake.

Mi Novio.

Llevaba con el 2 años y medios, y lo amaba como nunca. Había tenido tantos bellos momentos con el, me apoyaba para todo, al igual que yo a el, la pasabamos genial, lograbamos hacernos sonreir hasta en los peores momentos…. Uff, miles de cosas. No recuerdo nunca haber tenido un mal momento con el, cada vez que teniamos alguna pelea, terminabamos riendonos de nuestras estupideces y nos reconciliabamos.

Y ahora debía dejarlo…

El iba a ser mecánico, y su padre, Bill, no podía quedarse solo. Era minusválido y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, según me había dicho Jake. Me agradaba, había sido un excelente suegro.

Sip, había… por que ahora dejaba a Jake. Cosa que me rompía el corazón pero… debía hacerlo. Quien sabe… quizas después de terminar mis estudio volvería por el… si es que no pillaba a alguna otra chica antes.

Al principio consideramos las relaciones a distancia y visitas… pero era demasiado tiempo, no era posible.

- Te extrañaré tanto, hija.- Decía mi mamá mientra aún me mantenía entre sus brazos.- Por favor, no te olvides de llamarme como minimo 5 veces a la semana.

- Claro, Mamá.- le respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.- Cuidate mucho.

Me separé de ella. Miré a mi padre, del cual ya me había despedido. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar. Le sonreí nostálgicamente y luego mire a Áng. Rápidamente me abrazó.

- ¡Bella! Te extrañaré tanto, lesita!.- Sonreí mientras sorbeteaba.

- Y yo, idiota. Aaaw! Nunca, nunca me olvides. Mas te vale vayas a visitarme.

- Obioo.- Nos mantuvimos asi abrazadas un rato.- ya no tendré con quien hacer el ridículo en público.

Me reí un poco… si, con Áng hacíamos cada estupidez y la mayoría de la gente nos creía locas… pero nos daba igual. ¡Dios! Como la extrañaria.

- Cuidate mucho, Áng. Nos veremos pronto, ¿No?.- Dije ahroa separandome y mirándola mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

- Claro.- Sonrió nostálgicamente ella también.- Tu igual cuídate harto.

Y entonces llegaba lo más dificl. Me separé de Áng para mirar a Jacob.

El estaba parado quieto mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos llorosos y jugando con sus manos.

- Jake.- Dijo acercándome a el.

- Bella.- Dijo abriendo sus brazos para mi.

No faltaban palabras… el hecho de sentir sus brazos rodeandome, sentir su fragancia embriagádome y su calidez…. Bastaban.

- Te amo tanto, amor…- me susurró.- No sabes cuanta falta me harás.

- Y tu a mi …. Me has dado los mejores momentos.- Le susurré entre sorbidos en su oído.- te amo te amo te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

- y yo a ti.- Hundió su cabeza en mi hombro y me deposito unos besos.- No me olvides.

- Ni tu a mi.

Nos mantuvimos un rato más abrazados. Entonces el levantó mi cara con una mano y me besó.

Me besó como nunca. Un beso caluroso, lleno de ternura, demostrándome cuanto me amaba. Y yo se lo devolví gustosa y con la misma intensidad.

Un beso de despedida.

Mantuvimos unidos nuestros labios por un rato más, para luego juntar nuestras frentes y cruzar nuestras miradas.

- Cuidate mucho.- dijo cerrando sus ojos y pegando nuestras narices. Yo hice lo mismo.

- Tu igual.

- Adiós, mi Bella.

No respondí. Solo lo sentí separarse lentamente.

Me limpié las lágrimas que habían salido por poco a litros por mis ojos y les dediqué una última sonrisa a mi familia amigos y… ex…

Dolía tanto decirlo…

Me di vuelta para subir. Me dirigí a las escaleras del avión y subí mientras la azafata me dirigía una sonrisa y me indicaba el lugar de mi asiento.

Asentí y me dirigí a este. Me tocaba en un asiento doble, al parecer mi acompañante aún no llegaba.

Me senté al lado de la ventana y di una última mirada a lo que dejaba atrás… Les di un gesto con la mano…

"_Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones y apagen sus celulares para el despegue…"_

Empezó el mensaje de la azafata. Me extrañaba que mi acompañante aún no llegaba… tal vez se encontraba en el baño…

Suspiré y me acomodé en el asiento…

Comenzaba mi viaje… comenzaría mi nueva vida…

* * *

**Chanan! Y eso fue... si por casualidad alguien lluega a leerlo dejen reviews si T.T? Kisses ;***


	2. Caap 2: Viaje

**Aca esta el segundo cap, aun que como ya dije, dudo mucho uqe alguien haya notado si quiera que subi historia .__. iwal aqui va... sobre la cancion... si se, podría haber pillado algo mejor, pero tenía asi caleta de songs pa poner y no em decidía a ninguna -.- asi que em dije, la primera que salga, y chanan! salio esa... iwal si leen me dejarian un review :D¿? Kisses ;***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Viaje**

El avión estaba apunto de despegar, y minutos antes de eso, sentí una persona acomodándose a mi lado.

Lo ignoré. Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y con mi Mp4.

El avión comenzó a despegar, preparandose para un largo viaje.

…

No se cuanto rato llevaba viajando, seguramente horas… pero tenía la seguridad de que faltaba bastante. Estaba concentrada en la música… cuando de repente…

Comienza a sonar una canción que Jacob me había dedicado…

Te amo tanto de Nigga.

No era que fueramos fans de ese tipo de musica, pero la escuchamos cuando le conté que me iría a Londres, y me la dedicó, diciendo que cuando estuvieramos separados, se acordara de mi siempre con esta canción..

_Son tantas noches en que yo me la paso_

_Pensando en donde estás, y si regresarás_

_Pero sabes que yo aquí estoy para ti_

_Donde quiera que estés esta canción es para ti_

No podía evitarlo… recién nos habíamos separado, pero… pensar que no lo volvería a ver… 6 años… Jacob lo era todo para mi…

Me era imposible … sentía mis ojos ponerse llorosos.

_Te amo tanto_

_Te amo tanto amor_

_Y por nada en este mundo_

_Me alejo yo de ti_

_Te amo tanto_

_Te amo tanto, wuoh_

_Y por nada en este mundo_

_Me alejo yo de ti, baby._

Estaba hundida en la canción… no pude evitar rememorar todos los hermosos moentos que he tenido con Jacob… para dejarlos atrás y no volver a verlo…

Sentía una lágrima apunto de salir por mi ojo.

_Ven vuelve niña linda que yo te quiero abrazar_

_Ven vuelve niña hermosa ven que te quiero besar_

_Regálame un instante quiero volver a soñar_

_Viendo esos ojitos que me hacen suspirar_

_Eres, la dueña de mi sueño y fantasía_

_Eres, el lucero que ilumino mi vida_

_Eres, la inspiración que toda esta poesía_

_Sin ti yo no podría cantar_

Recordaba todos esos abrazos… besos… nuestra primera vez, todos esos momentos de alegría…

_Te amo tanto_

_Te amo tanto amor_

_Y por nada en este mundo_

_Me alejo yo de ti_

_Te amo tanto_

_Te amo tanto, wuoh_

_Y por nada en este mundo_

_Me alejo yo de ti, baby._

_Nadie como tu, me hace soñar_

_Iluminas mi vida_

_Quiero que vuelvas a mi_

_A protegerme a mi_

_En tus brazos de sueño_

Sabía que no era la mejor canción del mundo, pero para mi… tenía un significado enorme…

Sentía lagrimas corriendo de mis ojos. Yo seguía manteniendolos cerrados y lloraba en silencio…

_Te amo tanto_

_Te amo tanto amor_

_Y por nada en este mundo_

_Me alejo yo de ti_

_Te amo tanto_

_Te amo tanto, wuoh_

_Y por nada en este mundo_

_Me alejo yo de ti, baby._

_Wouhooo, te extraño tanto bebe…._

_Donde quiera que estes esta canción es para ti….._

_Para la niña mas linda, del planeta entero, cosita, para ti , bebe…. _

Tenía que morderme el labio inferior para no producir sonido… la canción ya había terminado… pero yo tenía ganas de volver a escucharla... me hacía sentir como si estuviera en su compañía….

Pero alguien me interrumpió.

- ¿Estás bien?.- escuché una voz preguntarme mientras me tocaban el brazo.

Abrí los ojos que estaban con lágrimas por lo que veía algo borroso. Me paso el dedo por los ojos y lo miré.

- No, no… nada, gracias.- Dije intentando sonreir.

Era un hombre, un hombre bastante alto y musculoso, con un sombrero que no dejaba ver su pelo, unas gafas y un pañolín colocado alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba una chaqueta y unos pantalones sueltos.

- ¿Segura? Si llorabas… era por algo, ¿No?

- Nada solo…- suspiré al recordar la razón por la que lloraba. Me limpié el resto de lágrimas que quedaban.

- Puedes contarme si quieres… bueno, estoy algo aburrido y no es como si fuera a ir donde alguien a decirle "Estuve con una extraña que me conto… blabla" solo para desahogarte… ya sabes.

Lo miré con el seño fruncido por su comentario… pero vi que el me sonreía e intentaba ser realmente honesto, por lo que intenté devolverle la sonrisa… pero dudo me alla salido muy bien.

Hize un pequeño elevamiento de hombros y miré hacía la ventana, suspirando nuevamente.

- Es solo que… me cuesta separarme de mi novio… nada más.

- ¿Lo querías mucho?

- Por supuesto.- Contesté inmediatamente sin si quiera pensarlo.- Llevábamos 2 años y medio juntos, lo amo.

Hubo algo de silencio.

- ¿Y por que te vas?.- Preguntó entonces.

Voltié la vista hacia el, me miraba, supongo, ya que con esas gafas no podía diferenciar sus ojos.

- Voy a Oxford a hacer mis estudios.- Le respondí.- Estudiaré derecho.

- ¿Enserio? Tal vez nos encontremos alguna vez.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida…

- ¿Vas a Oxford?.- Asintió.- ¿A que?

- Pues… soy actor, y bueno… empezaré una película allá.- Contestó algo nervioso.

- ¿Te va bien?.- Pregunté algo interesada… sería una buena manera de distraerme si conversaba con aquel extraño.

- eh… si, creo… ¿Pero y por que no con tu novio intentaron mantener su relación? Ya sabes… si dicen amarse tanto podrían hacerlo… - Le fruncí el seño.

- ¿Pones en duda que nos amamos?.- le pregunté. Me enojé un poco. No me gustaba que me juzgaran cuando no me conocían.

- No dije eso… solo dije que podían intentarlo.

- es mucho tiempo – le contesté cortante.- Hubiera durado como máximo un año… la distancia y el tiempo mata el amor y complica la vida.- Dije devolviendo la vista hacia la ventana. – Era mejor que continuase su vida.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo que?.- Volví a mirarlo.

- ¿Tu vas a continuar tu vida?

Nuevamente miré a la ventana. Hubo un silencio por un momento… ¿dejar a Jake atrás?... la idea se me hacía imposible.

- Es… muy pronto para preguntarmelo. Recién hace unas horas atrás lo dejé… aún… aún no asimilo bien la realidad.

Asintió.

- ¿Y tu no dejas nada atrás?.- Le pregunté intentando alejar ese silencio que solo traía recuerdos.

- No, de echo, lo recupero. Vengo de Londres y estuve un tiempo en Port Angels.

- Mmm…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Pasó un rato más de silencio… yo seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana, hasta que tuve que cerrar la cortina por que o si no me marearia y no tenia ganas de vomitar en el avión.

- Sabes… yo no sé como es perder a un amor… nunca me he… enamorado. Supongo que debe de ser difícil y doloroso.- Dijo entonces.

- Lo es… - le contesté.- Mucho.- Las ultimas palabras las susurré.

- ¿Cómo se siente?.- me pregunto. Le miré con el seño fruncido.- Digo… enamorarse… ¿Cómo sabes cuando te pasa?

¿Cómo se cuando uno está enamorado?... no tengo la menor idea… simplemente lo sabes.

- No… no sé. Solo… lo sabes y ya. Cuando estás con esa persona… eres la persona más feliz del mundo… nada más importa… solo el y tu… no tendrás ojos para nadie más que esa persona y deseas estar con el en todo momento…

Mientras le respondía miraba mis manos… no podía ver con que cara reaccionaba a mis palabras…

Cuando levanté la vista, solo asentía y miraba hacia al frente… supongo que esto era extraño… hablar como si nada con alguien a quien no conoces.

Entonces, sentí como si algo me hubiera golpeado el estomago.

- Ay.- exclamé suavemente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada… solo… me dio algo al estómago.

- ¿Estás bien? Podría llamar a la azafata para que te traiga algo… no se…

- No, no. No es nada…

Seguímos un rato asi… cuando entonces comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y comenzé a mariarme.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de dolor… no, no podía marearme… no era la primera vez que me subía a un avión…

- ¿En serio no quieres nada? No te ves muy bien… estás palida.

- No… solo…- entonces comenzó a devolverseme la comida a la boca. Me llevé instantáneamente la mano a la boca y asquerosamente me tragué lo que se me había devuelto.

Gemí.

- Permiso.- Dije parándome apurada y pidiendole permiso al extraño para ir al baño.

El se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Solo avanzé rápidamente al baño… lo sentía venir.

Camine rapidamente por los pasillos y llegué al baño. Ni si quiera me preocupe de ponerle llave a la puerta, había llegado justo a tiempo.

Estaba apoyada en el water vomitando lo poco que había comido antes de partir… y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Desde pequeña que me pasaba, vez que vomitaba no podía evitar llorar.

Entonces sentí unas manos tomarme el pelo y echarmelo hacia atrás para no mancharmelo.

Ni si quiera me pregunté quien era, solo intenté evitar que viera el contenido del wc y cuando hube terminado, tiré la cadena y me levanté a lavarme la boca y la cara.

Me di vuelta, y ahí estaba el extraño ofreciendome una toalla.

- Gracias, no debías.- Le dije tomando la toalla y secándome la cara.

- No es nada, le pedí agua sin gas a la azafata y unas galletas de soda.

- Gracias.- repetí. Y bajé la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No solo… es vergonzoso…. Me viste vomitar, debio ser… asqueroso…

- No importa. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Me ayudó a caminar por el pasillo ya que seguía algo mariada y me dejó en mi asiento sentandose a mi lado.

Llegó la azafata con el agua, y comenzé a tomar el agua para pasar el asqueroso sabor que tenía en la boca, ya que no tenía idea de donde se encontraban mis cepillos. De las galletas, me comí solo unas pocas para quitar esa sensación de no tener absolutamente nada en el estómago.

El resto del viaje, no hablamos mucho…

Después me quede dormida, y no recuerdo nada.

...

"_Por favor diriganse a sus asientos, abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen sus celulares para el aterrizaje…"_

Me despertó la voz de la azafata preparando a la gente para aterrizar… ¿Ya habíamos llegado?

Me restregé los ojos.

- ¿Dormiste bien?.- Me preguntó el extraño a mi lado con una sonrisa. Se la devolví levemente.

- Si, gracias.

Comenzó al aterrizaje hasta que el avión se detuvo, y la gente comenzó a bajar.

- Bueno, un gusto conocerte.- dijo.- Adiós.

- Igual, chao.- Dije despidiendome de el. Se fue caminando por el pasillo y comenzó a bajar.

Comenzé a sacar mi equipaje de arriba… si no hubiera conocido a ese extraño, mi viaje hubiera sido mil veces más terrible…

Y entonces me acordé que ni si quiera le había preguntado su nombre.

Le sonreí nuevamente a la azafata que me deseó un buen día, y bajé.

El aereopuerto era enorme, el más grande que jamás alla visto.

Salí y me dediqué a encontrar un taxi…

Cuando al fín encontré uno, me subí y le di la dirección que tenía anotada de mi nuevo apartamento quer había comprado desde Forks.

Desde mañana, todo sería tan diferente…


	3. Caap 3: iniciando una nueva vida

**Olaaaa voi apurada ya qe tengo qe acer unas cosas de historia y luego tengo qe estudiar qimica y no tengo mucho time, solo unas cosas, dejo links de canciones por si quieren musica de fondo, ya dije MUSICA DE FONDO la verdad noc reo qe este muy buena con el texto :ZZ no se es la primera vez qe pogo musica xD y la verdad solo quería poner alñgunas que eran como als qe tenia seguras, pero pa node jar espacio rellene con troas songs iwal (: como seaa... si no va con la historia... alemnos escuchenla xD me preocpe mas en el ritmo que en la letra por que no croe qe se anden preocupando de la letra mientras leen ... wea me sale muy larog el coso ._. bueno a sido el cap mas largo qe escrito en todas mis historias, aag cuando escribo apurada escribo caleta :ZZ me dejo de webiar, CHAO !**

**SOLO ACUERDENSE DE JUNTAAR, SAQEN LOS ESPACIOS (:****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Iniciando una nueva vida**

**htt p:/ /ww w. yout ube.c om/w atch?v= bjIErr c r75A**

Bajé del taxi y me quedé mirando el edificio de 15 pisos que tenía frente a mi. Tenía un estilo bastante elegante y moderno, lindo. Me adentré y me dirigí a recepción para buscar mi llave.

-Swan.- le dije al recepcionista.

El señor me buscó y me entregó una llave.

- Su apartamento es el nº 135, Srta. Swan, un gusto tenerla aquí.- dijo sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa y acepté la llave para dirigirme al ascensor.

135… genial… ¿El problema? ¡NO ME DIJO EL PISO!

Tendría que andar buscando en cada piso, ¡Dios! Que molesto. Pero no encontraba por ningún lado uno de esos tipicos mapas que decian 'USTED ESTA AQUÍ ! (: asi que no em quedaba otra… y no tenía a quien preguntarle, para mi mala suerte no me encontraba con nadie por los pasillos.

Iba como en el quinto piso, hastiada de andar recorriendo pasillos, cuando una chica joven, baja, de pelos negros cortos y en punta me dirigió la palabra.

- Hola, ¿eres nueva? Nunca te he visto por aquí.- Dijo mostrándome una gran y ancha sonrisa.

- Si, acabo de llegar de Forks.

-Ah, que bueno. Y ¿Qué habitación tienes?.- Dijo tratando de mirar la tarjeta del apartamento que tenía en la mano.

- 135.- respondí.

-¿enserio?.- preguntó entusiasmada.- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Seremos vecinas!.- dijo dando saltitos.- ¿Pero que haces en este piso?

-Oh.- dije sonrojándome… me sentía tonta.- No… no encontraba el piso.- admití bajando la cabeza.

Ella emitió una campanante y suave risa.

-No te preocupes, no eres la primera. Ese recepcionista nuevo siempre se olvida, ven vamos.

Me hizo adentrarme nuevamente al ascensor y apretó el botón del piso 8. ' piso ocho, piso ocho' comenzé a repetirme mentalmente para no olvidarlo.

- Los apartamentos son bastante cómodos ya verás, y seremos grandes vecinas, probablemente amigas, estoy en tu apartamento de al lado, será geniall! Si quieres además podría darte un tour por la ciudad, ya que eres neuva y yo llevo aquí bastante tiempo… por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Dijo interrumpiéndose.

-Isabella… Bella.- Dije corrigiéndome.- ¿Y tu?

- Alice.- me contestó.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso ocho y nosotras salimos.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta número 135.

- Te encantará es bastante lindo, lo vi como opción cuando buscaba uno.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.- Nos vemos luego, bye.- Dijo entrando por la puerta del lado.

Me di vuelta y miré fijamente la puerta mientras suspiraba. Finalmente la abrí.

Y…

Alice tenía razón.

El departamento era grandioso.

Al abrir la puerta me recibía un living con un sillón de cuero blanco frente a una pantalla plana en un mueble que contenía un estereo con unos parlantes gigantes, un DVD y mucho espacio para música y películas.

El piso estaba adornado por una alfombra asi media peludita negra, que convinaba con los muebles.

Tenía unas lámparas redondas y sencillas colgando del techo, y atrás, una biblioteca. Genial para mi colección de libros.

Aparte de que la pared estaba decorada de unos cuadros hermosos, era algo sencillo y lindo, suficiente para mi.

La habitación estaba a un lado, una cama gigante blanca también… la verdad era una cama matrimonial… mejor para mi.

Frente a esta también había otra pantalla plana y otro mueble para más cosas, tenía un gran armario, cabía mucha… tal vez demasiada ropa.

Y al otro lado de la habitación, el baño.

Este estabva compuesto de un Jacussi y uan ducha normal, dos lavamanos, un WC y esas cosas básicas. Era grande y amplio.

Y la cocina, se veía espaciosa. Estaba al costado de la sala principal. Contenía una barra que la separaba de esta, una mesa con 4 sillas, refrigerador, horno, microondas, blablabla…

Seep, tal vez era mucho para una sola persona… pero era muy muy lindo.

Gracias herencia del abuelo, me dije mentalmente.

Todo era demasiado lindo, agradable y esas cosas… pero no estaba segura de poder sentir ese lugar como mi hogar… aparte que me sentiría demasiado sola.

Dejé mi equipaje encima de mi cama y saqué lo necesario para un baño.

Me relajé bastante, me puse mis audífonos y me dejé llevar por la música para evitar pensamientos que me devuelvan a las lágrimas.

Pero sí me llegaron pensamientos, pero no de esos, si no del extraño que me acompañó durante el viaje.

Había sido bastante amable conmigo, y gracias a el había dejado de pensar en…. La otra cosa durante el resto del viaje.

Me había quedado pensando en su nombre… me parecía extraño que no nos los

Hayamos dicho, y también me extrañaba su forma de vestir… parecía… no se… como tratando de esconderse. Apenas dejaba ver parte de si, imposible de reconocer a una persona de esa manera…

.. Sería… ¿Un ladrón o algo por el estilo?...

No lo creo… se comportó demasiado amable como para ser de ese tipo de personas.

Mis pensmientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir golpes en la puerta.

¿Quién sería? Me pregunte, si apenas había llegado hace una hora con suerte.

Me levanté rápidamente del Jacussi, me puse una bata y fui a abrir la puerta.

- Alice.- dije al verla sonriente en mi puerta.

- No te olvidaste de mi nombre.- Dijo indicándome y ensanchando más su sonrisa.- ¿Te gustó el departamento?

-Claro, tenías razón. Es hermoso.

-Lo sabia.- Dijo con suficiencia.- Bueno.. ¿Te vistes y vamos?

-¿Vamos?¿A donde?

- te dije que te daría un tour!.- Dijo pronunciando graciosamente la última palabra.

- Ahora… ¿Ahora ahora?

- Siip, ahora ahora.

-Pe-pero… no se, yo pensé que…

-Nada de peros, te dije que lo haría y lo haré. Vamos, vistete yo te espero.

Me empujó hasta mi habitación y me cerró la puerta.

Suspiré… no tenía ganas de salir… pero acababa de conocer a Alice – aun que pareciera que llevavamos tiempo conociendonos por su forma de hablar conmigo- y no podía decirle que no.

Me puse una polera negra tomada del cuello sin mangas, suelta hasta la cintura, donde se ajustaba como un elástico a esta. Unos pitillos de jean que me llegaban poco más arriba de los tobillos, que era donde comenzaban mis zapatos de taco negro que se abrochaban con tiritas.

Me tomé unos mechones de pelo y me los sujeté por detrás de la cabeza, para luego echarme un poco de perfume y tomar un bolsito negro.

Me miré al espejo… no era de esas fans de verse terriblemente bien, pero tampoco me gustaba verme muy desarreglada.

- esa ropa te queda excelente.- Dijo Alice sonriéndome.- Vamos.

Salimos y nos dirigimos al primer piso, llevaba si quiera cuanto… ¿Tres horas con suerte en Londres? Y ya estaba saliendo con una nueva conocida… no estaba mal, al menos eso me distraía.

-Y… ¿Dónde iremos?

-Solo pienso mostrate algunos lugares, tomaremos un café, iremos tal vez a comprar algo, lo que sea.

-Mmm…

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar, prefería ri en mi auto, pero Alice me había dicho que la idea era ver la ciudad.

Caminamos durante largo rato, me arrepentía tanto de haberme peusto esos zapatos… con unas converse tal vez habría bastadp, pero no, a mi se me da ocupar esos zapatos.

Finalmente nos detuvimos en Starbucks y pedimos unos fracpuccinos.

-Mmm, ¿Y por que te vienes a Londres?.- me rpeguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de su frapuccino.

- Estudios, estudiaré derecho y quize venir a Oxford.

- Excelente, tambiñen iremos a al misma universidad.- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-¿En serio? ¿Que estudias?

-Diseño, es mi sueño. Quiero llegar a ser diseñadora profesional y trabajaré para todos los famosos.- comenzó acontarme entusiamada.- Beyonce, Shakira, y muchas más. Siempre que veo algunso premios y las alfombras rojas me imagino a mis idolas nombrando mi nombre al señalar su vestuario.- Dijo suspirando.- No es que no haya gente que no use mis vestuarios, ahí gente famosa usándolos, pero no del tipo que a mime gustaría.

- Pues, ¿Por qué no? Todos los diseñadores famosos empezaron como tu.

-Ahii, eso espero… bueno, ¿Dijiste que venias de Forks, no? ¿Tuviste que dejar mucho atrás?

Callé… denuevo esos pensamientos…

**http: //www. youtu be .co m/wat ch?v=73Y jnOP M324**

Jake, jake, jake…

Suspiré… mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos… la sola mención de su nombre me traía recuerdos y mares de pensamientos…

- Oh.- Dijo Alice notando las lágrimas. Se acercó a mi y apoyó una mano en mi espalda.- Vamos, Bella. Ánimo. Yo tambiñen e tenido que dejar muchas cosa atrás, se que cuesta. – dijo ahora ella suspirando.- Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

La miré y sonreí nostálgicamente… sentía un peso enorme en mi pecho por toda la pena que em inundaba. Era increíble, no estaba segura de llevar si quiera 24 horas lejos de el y ya sentía que se me partía el corazón.

¡Lo amaba tanto!

No creía volver a amar a una persona tanto como lo amo a el…

- Solo… es… tuve que dejar a mi novio.- Dije alfín.

- ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos?

-Dos años y medio… lo amo muchísimo… no sabes cuanto…

Más lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, entonces Alice me abrazó y yo ecibí su abrazo… necesitaba no sentirme sola, por que asi es como me sentía… completamente sola.

- Me duele tanto no tenerlo cerca.- susurré con la voz ahogada por los sollozos.

- Tranquila amiga, te entiendo.- me decía con voz conciliadora.- He pasado por algo parecido t se como duele…

Estuvimos un rato así, abrazadas, mientras lograba desahogarme un poco.

Me dio un poco de curiosidad por lo que le habrá pasado a Alice, pero no estaba segura de que sea el mejor momento…

-Gracias.- Le dije después de un rato.

-No hay de que, para están las amigas.- Dijo ahora.

Si, llevaba conociéndola hacia apenas unas horas, pero su forma de ser no costaba para anda hacerse amigas…

La miré y le sonreí.

Después de un rato, terminamos neustro café, por mi mente siguió pasando lo que le hab´ra pasado a Alice… supongo que ya le encontraría el momento para preguntarle…

Rato después, Alice me llevó a ver ropa, no sin antes haberle echo algunos gestos, no era muy fan de las compras.

Estuvimos viendo zapatos, poleras, pantalones, vestidos, etc, etc, etc…..

Entonces ¡Gracias a Dios! Llamaron a Alice, mis pies me estaban matando. Estaba que iba a comprarme unas zapatillas para sacarme estas torturas.

- Claro, voy para allá.- entonces me miró y agregó.- Llevaré a una nueva amiga, les encantará… nos vemos.- y cortó.

- ¿Puedo saber donde piensas llevarme ahora?

- Bueno, mi novio, mi primo y una amiga nos juntaremos a tomar algo y probablemente bailar…

- Alice, es mi primer día… ni si queira eso, mi primera tarde en Londres, apenas llegué, y ya me tienes muerta… ¿Debo ir?

- Por supuesto que si.- Dijo como si nada.

Suspiré. Llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola, pero ya em daba cuenta que lo que se le metia en la cabeza, no se le sacaba de ninguna forma.

- Al menos deja ponerme zapatillas, estos tacos me matan.- dije señalando mis pies.

**h ttp://www .yo utube . com/wa tch?v=aV bPv f2aYH4**

Fuimos de vuelta al edificio y solo me cambié los zapatos, no estaba de ánimos de cambiar de vestuario.

Me puse delineador y rimel negros, y listo.

Ibamos en el auto de Alice, un hermoso Porche amarillo bastante rápido.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Es un club privado, exclusivo. Normalmente solo va la gente importante.

-¿Y entonces por que vamos a el?

-Es… una larga historia, no estamos seguros de que mi hermano venga pero… igual.

No le respondi, solo dejé el silencio… no entendía a que se refería Alice pero… será.

Llegamos y era un lugar insmenso, un local escondido entre los árboles para pasar desapercibidos.

Se veía que estaba lleno, la música llegaba desde fuera y se veían luces… si no hubieran un montón de árboles y cosasa así tapándolo de la vista de la gente, se notaría al tiro.

Con alice nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada, donde había un guardia vigilando.

-Alice Cullen.- Le dijo Alice al señor.

El guardia asintió y le dio la pasada.

Yo solo le sonreí y seguí a Alice.

El lugar estaba repleto, gente por todos lados, bailando, o simplemente parados conversando.

No se lo notaban muy bien las caras ala gente, debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta algún lugar del que no me pude dar cuenta, hasta que vi a tres personas saludandonos.

Me llevó hasta esa mesa, en ella se encontraban dos hombres, uno que se veía calmado, con pelos rubios ondulados y cortos, y uan piel pálida, y uno más fornido y musculoso, con el pelo negro, una sonrisa ancha enorme, de la que su risa se oía desde kilómetros con lo estruendosa que era, y al lado de este, una rubia con una cabellera largísimo, tomada de la mano de este, con una piel clara y un cuerpo esbelto y perfecto.

-Hola, mi Jazzy.- Dijo Alice sentándose encima del hombre de cabellos rubios y dándole un dulce beso en los labios. El sonrió.

- Hola, mi Ali.

- Empalagosos.- Dijo el más grande, provocando la risa de la rubia y que Alice le saque la lengua.

-Chicos, Ella es Bella. Acaba de lleguar en la tarde desde Forks. Bella, ella es Rosalie.- dijo indicando a la rubia.- Emmett, mi odioso primo.- el le sonrió.- y este guapo que ves aquí, es mi novio, Jasper.

Dijo para darle otro beso.

-Hola.- Saludé.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?.- me dijo Emmett.- vamos, siéntate.- Se corrió un poco dejando unh espacio para que pueda sentarme. Sonreí y me situé ene ste.- ¿Supongo que la enana ya te llevó a una tortura?

Reí un poco.

- No es ninguna tortura.- respondió Alice algo picado.- Con Bella nos la pasamos bastante bien hoy, ¿No es así, Bella?

Solo sonreí algo dudosa, provocando la risa de los tres chicos y Alice mirándome con cara ofendida. Me reí.

- ¿Edward no piensa venir?- preguntó emmett.

- Ojala no.- Susurró Rosalie.

-Amor, no seqs así con Edward.- Rosalie solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-En la tarde hablé con el.- Respondió jasper.- Recién llegó como a la hora de almuerzo, dijo que intentaría hacerse un tiempo, pero no estaba seguro.

-De todos modos ya es costumbre, ya casi nunca lo vemos.- Dijo Rosalie.

- Ya sabes que para el las cosas son más difíciles ahora…

- Se supone que uno siempre tiene tiempo para los amigos…

-¿Quién es Edward?- Pregunté yo al no saber a que se referían.

-Mi hermano.- me dijo Alice.

Hize un gesto como si comprendiera y asentí… aún que la verdad quedé igual.

**http ://ww utube. com/wat ch?v=kL2aHV 36u uU**

Estuvimos conversando un rato más, me di cuenta que los cuatro eran bastante agradables, se hacía el tiempo cortísimo con ellos.

-Hmm, quiero bailar.- le dijo Rose a Emmett.

-Claro, princesa. Vamos.- Dijo mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a la pista de baile.

- Vamos, jasper. Yo también quiero.- le dijo Alice como una niñita a Jasper.

Se pararon y se fueron a la pista junto con Rose y Emmett… dejándome a mi allí sola.. en la mesa…

La verdad es que no me quería quedar sola, asi que decidí dirigirme a la pista y bailar sola… ¿Qué tanto daba?

Comenzó a sonar una canción que em era bastante conocida… Sexy Chick de David Guetta con Akon.

Me puse en cualquier sitio de la pista y comenzé a bailar dejándome llevar por la música… no era muy consciente de lo que hacía, solo me movía al ritmo de la canción y sintiéndome libre.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación, se sentía… realmente bien. No había mucho espacio para bailar, pero el suficiente para moverse bien. Estaba toda la gente amontonada y yo solo me movía y me daba lo mismo chocar contra la gente.

Me pasé casi toda la canción así, con los ojos cerrados dejándome llevar… y nada más… estaba tan inconsciente que por un minuto se me olvidó que me encontraba en una fiesta.

Solo fue cuando terminó la canción cuando abrí los ojos, y me sonrojé inmediatamente al darme cuenta de las miradas que estaban encima mío.

Varios hombres me estaban mirando fijamente, lo que me cohibió provocando que quisiera ir a la barra por un trago.

Pedí algo simple, no tenía ganas de algo muy fuerte. El cantinero me trajo el trago y yo me lo comenzé a tomar a sorbos sentada mirando alrededor a la gente bailando.

Había gente bastante entusiasmada bailando y gritando entre ellos, había otras parejas bastante acarameladas comiendose mientras bailaban, otro simeplemente bailaban solos como yo, y varios tipos de grupos diferentes.

Estaba aborta observando a mi alrededor, cuando de repente siento a alguien acercarse a mi.

Voltié… y me encontré con un adonis.

Tenía frente a mi a un tipo, de cómo unos metro 80 y tanto, si es que no eran dos, bastante musculoso, pero no tanto como emmett, se le contornaban sus músculosos en su polera blanca ajustada, andaba con unos jeans sueltos que le quedaban excelentes, un pelo cobrizo desordenado que le daba un aspecto genial, además de sus las perfectas facciones de su cara y esoso ojos color esmeralda que destacab en su rostro como dos diamantes centelleantes…

Perfecto podría decir…

Pero había algo extraño… una sensación como…

… como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

-¿Quieres bailar?.- me dijo con una voz aterciopelada y dándome una maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

Me quede sin habla, tragué saliva e intenté mirarlo a sus ojos, que a la vez de hipnotizantes eran bastante cohibientes.

-Cla… claro.- Le respondí.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista.

**htt p://ww .c om /watch?v =-jbWFq bHW6I**

Apenas sentí su contacto, a mi cabeza vino solo un nombre…

Jacob…

Por alguna razón sentía como si lo estuviera engañando… sabía que era uan estupidez, no volvería a ver a Jacob en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis años mínimo?

Suspiré internamente… llevaba apenas un tiempo alejada de el… y ya estaba bailando con otro chico… ¿era un pensamiento idiota o no? No tenía idea…

Pero de todos modos, no hize nada, solo dejé que el me tomara de la cintura y me acercara a el para comenzar a bailar.

De fondo sonaba la canción "If we ever meet again" de Timbaland con Katy Perry.

Comenzé a moverme con el ritmo al igual que como lo hice hace un rato atrás, pero esta vez, coordinada con mi acompañante.

Moviamos nuestros cuerpos en sincronía, bailabamos pegados, el con sus manos en mi cintura, y yo con una apoyada en su hombro o estirándola por su cuello y la otra suelta, al aire.

De vez en cuando nos moviamos y quedabamos de espaldas, mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y de vez en cuando dejaba un beso en el…

Por mi cabeza no dejaba de pasar Jacob…

Pero vamos, no lo volvería a ver…

Dios, no quería… no quería pero si quería…

Sabía que en algun momento tendría que seguir adelante… pero, ¿No era muy pronto?

Además yo lo amaba, ni si quiera había superado al separación, definitivamente era muy pronto… ¡Ni un día!

Mi acompañante cambió la posición de baile y me dio la vuelta de nuevo mirándolo a el, mantenía una mano pasando por mi cintura y mi espalda, apegándome más a el, y la otra en la cintura, mientras yo mantenía una en su hombro y otra en su duro y fuerte pecho…

La canción casi seguía, y el levantó la mirada para mirarme fijamente.

No pude evitarlo, su mirada me tenía hechizada, eras unos ojos tan profundos… como si pudieras ver a través de ellos…

Nuestros rostros estaban separados apenas por unos centímetros… si hacía un leve movimiento…

JACOB, JACOB, JACOB

Comenzó a aparecer su nombre miles de veces como si estuvieran escritos mentalmente…

Pero… ¿era normal no? La gente normalmente se besaba en las fiesta… se dejaba llevar, no necesariamente tenía que pasar algo… solo unos besos y nada…

Estaba tan cerca…

De repente sentí como se comenzó a acercar y miraba mis labios…

Nono….. si, no…..no!.... pero… si..!

Tenía todo un debate mental….

Ya faltaban milímetros para juntarnos… y yo no había echo ni un solo movimiento…

Entonces…

-¡Edward!.- nos interrumpió una voz.

**htt p://ww tube.c om/ wa tch?v=gGd GFtwC NBE**

Inmediatamente nos separamos, el se alejó y me soltó, y yo hize lo mismo.

-Hola, Alice.- Le dijo con un tono algo molesto, pero luego le sonrió al ver la mirada con que ella lo miraba. ¿Se conocían?

- ¿Cómo estás, hermano?.- Le preguntó Alice. ¿Hermano?.... ¿HERMANO? ¿El era el famoso hermano del que no entendía nada?- Veo que ya conociste a Bella.

Su hermano, "Edward" frunció el seño, me miró a mi y luego a Alice, para volver a mirarme a mi.

-¿Se conocen?.- preguntó entonces.

-Claro.- respondió Alice como si nada.- es mi nueva vecina en el edificio. Llegó ayer de Forks.

Entonces Edward me miró de nuevo algo confundido, me examinó con la mirada, luego hizo un gesto de sorpresa pequeño para luego pasarlo a comprensión y seriedad…

Y de ninguno de esos gestos comprendí la razón.

-Ahhh…. Claro.- Dijo el, y luego volvió a sonreirme con esa sonrisa torcida. Yo levanté la comisura suavemente del lado derecho de mi boca y bajé la mirada.

No se por que… pero seguía sintiendo que ya lo había visto antes.

-Bueno, supongo que de todos modos ya sabía quien era, Lo reconociste, ¿No?

Fruncí el seño… ¿Reconocerlo?

-¿Reconocerlo?.- pregunté mirándolo… tenía la sensación, pero… no se… no había nada más.- ¿Por qué?

Edward solo seguía ahí parado mirando como conversábamos.

-¿Enserio no lo reconoces? Hmmm… haber… no te suena la película…_Pensando en ti_? O no se… comerciales de perfumes o cosas asi?.- preguntó Alice mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados como si buscara algo en mi.

Ese nombre em sonaba mucho… mi mente comenzó a procesar… y procesar… y de repente…

Una chispa surgió de mi cabeza, mentalmente claro.

-¿Tu?...ah, ¿enserio? ¿Tu eres _Dereck?_.- le pregunté señalándolo. El me miró como si no hubiera estado muy pendiendte de la conversación y halla estado hundido en sus pensamientos.- ¡Dios! Es verdad, no se como no em di cuenta antes.- Dije mientras lo miraba más fijamente tratando de recordar bien al imagen del actor, claro, que aquí ocupaba ropa más normal.- ¿Por eso venimos a un club exclusivo?.- poregunté ahroa mirando a Alice.

Ella solo asintió. Miré a Edward, solo sonreía… parecía que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos… nos e ocmo no me había dado cuenta antes…

**h ttp:// www.y m/watc ?v=57E aJW 3Hr 6A**

Entonces llegó una chica de cabellos rubios largos y lisos como hasta la cadera, alta y un cuerpo perfecto.

-¿Edward?.- preguntó interrumpiendo la supuesta conversación.

Edward la miró.

-Ah, hola Tanya.- Dijo soriéndole ahora a ella.

_-¡Edward! Tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado guapo?.- Le preguntó coquetamente.

Solo vi como Alice rodaba los ojos, me tomaba del brazo y me llevó de vuelta a la mesa, donde se encontraba Jasper.

-¡No la soporto!.- me dijo.

-¿ella es…..?

-Una rubia arrastrada.- Dijo bebiendo un poco del trago de Jasper.- Ha estado tras Edward desde… wow, desde siempre.

-¿Y edward ha estado con ella?

-Fueron novios hace tiempo atrás, pero después Edward terminó con ella, desde entonces, es una zorra arrastrada.

Hize una mueca, solo pensando…

La matoría de la noche pasó asi, Rosalie y Emmett volvieron un rato más y conversamos, luego todos volvieron a la pista de nuevo.

Edward pasó al mayoría del baile en la pista, sobre todo con esa Tanya, y de repente volvia para cruzar unas cuantas palabras.

Cuando ya estaban todos cansados, decidimos irnos.

A mi, me toco irme con Edward, ya que Alice se fue con Jasper, y Emmett con rose.

Me subí al lado del copiloto de su volvo.

Encendió el auto y comenzó el camino.

La verdad… me sentía algo incómoda…

Con el, me había sentido apunto de engañar a Jacob… solo era un fiesta, no era como si antes de Jake nunca me hubiera comido con un desconocido en alguna fiesta…

Peroo ¡Diooos! Me era imposible, ¿Cómo esperaban que haga eso? Es decir… Para mi Jake sigue y seguirá presente, es el amor de mi vida… si, es, lo amo muchisisisiissmo más que como jamás pense que amaría a alguien, había estado separada de el UN DIA solamente.. y ya iba a estar besandome con un desconocida en una fiesta?

Definitivamente parecería como si no me importara Jake, y era totalmente lo contrario…

- Asi que… ¿Hoy llegaste a Londres?.- me preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio.

- Si… como a la hora de almuerzo.- le respondi.

-¿Y saliste toda la tarde con Alice?.- me pregunto sonriendo.

-No tenía otra opción.- Respondí en broma. Me sonrió.

-Esa duende es toda un demonio.- Dijo pensando más para si.

- ¿Tu llegaste hoy a Londres?

-Si, llegué de un viaje largo para un rodaje de una película.- Me respondió.

--Supe que llegamos como a la misma hora… que raro que no te haya visto.- Dije pensativo intentando hacer memoria parta ver si lo había visto, aun que sea una mirada.

-Hmmm.- fue lo único que respondió.

El resto del viaje fue bastante en silencio. No tenía mucho que decirle, y dudo que el lo tenga.

Llegamos a "mi edificio"… sonaba raro decirlo.

-Nos vemos.- me dijo mientras bajaba.

-Nos vemos.- Le respondí antes de cerrar la puerta de su volvo y dirigirme al edificio.

Piso ocho, nº 135, me recordé mentalmente.

Me subí al ascensor y llegué a mi apartamento.

No tenía ganas de bañarme, lo haría por la mañana. Llegué y me puse mi pijama para tirarme a la cama.

Me había quedado pensando… sentía que a Edward ya lo había visto antes, algo en el me parecía conocido… pero no sabía que. Solo sabía que no era por haberlo visto en la tele, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de eso.. era algo… diferente.

Suspiré y después mis pensamientos se dirigieron denuevo a Jacob… los mismos pensamientos, solo recuerdos… lágrimas, etc…

Poco a poco, dejé que mis ojos anegados en lágrimas se cerran pesadamente…

Y no me di ni cuenta cuando ya había quedado dormida.

* * *

**PERDONEN ERRORES DE ... AGH NI EM ACUERDO EL NOMBRE, ESO QUE LO ESCRIBI MAL XD HABIA CORREGIDO EL TEXTO PERO SE ME PEGO EL INTERNET Y NOTE NIA TIEMPO - NI GANAS - DE VOLVER A CORREGIRLO XD REVIEWS PORFAAAAS, CHAAAU :D**


	4. Caap 4: ¿Tu de nuevo? & Una Llamada

**SORY DE NUEVO! Goshee, ahora me la paso pidiendo perdon por el retraso -.- Pero el problema fue diferente esta vez :Z es que, escribía, pero mi inspiración durabaa poqisimo y cada una de diferentes historias :/ asi que tengo un poco de cada fic xD este lo acabo de terminar, y si se que debería demorarme menos por qe mis cpas son asi chiqitos... pero asagsha -.- !**

**Iwal, ojalá les guste... [: Dejen reviews porfas *_***

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Tu de nuevo? Y llamada…**

A la siguiente mañana desperté con los ojos algo inchados debido a tanto llanto de la noche pasada. Me los restregè un poco por que me picaban, pero solo lograba que mis ojos comenzaran a arder, por lo que me dirigí al baño y me puse agua en ellos.

Una vez terminé, levantè la mirada e hize una mueca al verme al espejo.

Tenía una asquerosa cara de trasnochada.

Si, odiaba verme asi, ojeras enormes, cara decaída, los párpados cerrándose solos por más agua que me eche en ellos, mi pelo todo amurrado y desordenado, y aash… horrible… ni si quiera me había sacado el delineador y el rimel.

Agarré un poco de aceite desmaquillador y me saqué el maquillaje, me volví a lavar la cara, pero no me despertaba. Por lo que decidí meterme a una ducha helada.

Abrí la llave del agua y me desvestí. Entonces comenzé a mirar el chorro, dudando.

Metí un dedo en el chorro y la saqué casi de inmediato, haciendo un siseo.

¡El agua estaba heladísima! No podía meterme a eso…

Seguí dudando frente a la ducha… era la única manera de despertarme… pero era mucho… no, me metería.

Cerré los ojos, inspire hondo, y me metí de una a la ducha.

¡MI-ER-DA!

Apenas entré me salí de una, el agua estaba tan fría que dolía.

Intenté calentarla un poco más, pero era de esas duchas imposibles que pasan de fría inmediatamente a casi ardiendo…

La odiaba…

Volví a armarme de fuerza para entrar a la ducha, suponiendo como estaría ahora el agua…

Entré y…. me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar un gritito.

Intenté mantenerme bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente… el chorro me pasaba por todo el cuerpo y yo ya estaba tiritando… y, ¡Gracias a Dios! Al fín me acostumbré al agua… mi mente ahora la hacía parecer tibia.

Terminé de lavarme bien la cara, y cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente despierta, me apresuré en poner el agua caliente.

Terminé con la tortura, y salí del agua. El piso congelado para mis pies se sentía ardiendo.

Estaba tiritando fuera de la ducha, cuando escuchaba el timbre sonar…

¿Quién toca a las…?!... a las… ¿Qué hora era?

Agarré mi bata blanca, que era una de las pocas cosas que tenía desempacadas y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Hola, Alice.- Saludé entre tiritones al verla en mi puerta.

-¡Hola, Bella! Ya se mee va a hacer costumbre verte en esa bata…. ¿Recién te bañas a esta hora? Y ¡Dios niña! ¿Por qué tiritas tanto? No hace tanto frio.

- Mmm… no importa… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Le pregunté suponiendo la hora, ya que yo no solía despertarme tarde.

-¿Tan temprano? ¡Bella! ¡Son las 2 pm!

¿DOS DE LA TARDE? Nunca, NUNCA en mi vida me había quedado dormida hasta tan tarde, ni aun que fuera al carrete más grande del mundo, no me despertaba más alla de las 10:30. Si había algo que odiaba, verdaderamente, era despertarme tarde. Sentía que desperdiciaba todo un día.

-¿2 pm?! No puede ser Alice… ¡Yo no me despierto nunca tan tarde!

- Pues al parecer hoy si… Bueno eso da igual. Mejor vistete y salimos, ¿Si?

- ¿Salir? No, Alice. Estoy cansada… recién llegué ayer y me hiciste salir toda la tarde, además.- Dijo dandome la vuelta a mirar el departamento.- tengo miles de cosas que me llegaron ayer que debo desempacar.

Alice inspeccionó con la mirada el departamento.

-¿No puedes hacerlo mañana? ¿U otro dia? Tienes toda una semana antes de empezar las clases…- dijo haciendo pucheritos.

-No… enrealidad prefiero hacerlo hoy, ¿si?

-Hmmm, buenoo… te ayudo si quieres

-No te preocupes, yo puedo…

-¡Vamos! Asi se hará más rápido el tiempo.- Dijo mientras entraba a mi departamento.

Suspiré.

-Bien, deja vestirme.- Dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

Me puse un simple buzo, y una polera cualquiera, solo estaría en casa ordenando. Me agarré el pelo en una coleta y salí.

Allí estaba Alice, que ya había comenzado a abrir unas cajas y estaba sacando los platos y esas cosas. Había prendido la radio y sonaba música de fondo.

Yo comenzé por sacar las fotos, los cuadros, y recuerdos de mi casa.

Después mientras Alice acomodaba utensilios de la casa, yo me ocupé en sacar mis Cd's, mis libros y acomodarlo todo en mi nueva biblioteca.

Ibamos conversando mientras haciamos las cosas, y el tiempo de verdad se estaba pasando volando.

- ¿Y como te calleron los chicos? Tu ya serás como parte de nuestro grupo en cuestión de un día o algo asi…

- Bien, son bastante agradables.

- Seep, aun que parece que el que más te agradó fue mi hermano.- Dijo riéndose para si.

-¿Qué?

- Ay, no te hagas la tonta.

- ¿De que hablas? LOCA!.- la molesté mientras me reía yo igual.

- ¡Vamos! Yo misma los vi, estaban apunto de besarse si no hubiera sido por mi!

Le hice un bufido… haciendo como si ignorara el asunto.

- ¡por favor! Dime que nunca antes has bailado y besado con algún desconocido…- La verdad es que yo poquísimas veces lo había echo, no me gustaba esa idea pero solo me dejaba llevar por el momento.

- Edward no es un desconocido

-Para ese momento si lo era…

- Da igual, de todas formas igual lo hubieran echo… ¿Sabes? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor llegar unos minutos después, me hubiera encantado ver sus caras.- Dijo haciendo una risita.

Le miré envenandamente pero con una sonrisa.

- De todos modos, da igual. No sería la primera vez que me besaba con un desconocido, solo hubiera sido… nada.

- Mmm… como quieras… Hey, ¿Qué te parece esta mini estatua aquí?

Seguimos terminando de desempacar todas las cajas, acomodar toda mi ropa en el closet y una vez terminado, nos lanzamos agotadas al sillón.

- ¿Ves? Aún no habrías terminado si no fuera por mi.- Me dijo con una sonrisita mientras prendía el televisor.

- mm, see. Gracias… ponte algo bueno… y traeme cereal.

- traetelo tu, floja. Y me traes algo a mi.

- No… yo ya me moví mucho, traelo tu.

-Tu eres la dueña de casa, no yo

_¡Toc, toc!_

- ¡Esta abierto!.- Grité para que me escucharan.

Escuché pasos y luego vi a Jasper frente a nosotras.

- ¡Jazzi!.- Dijo Alice.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Venía a verte, pero no estabas. Entonces en el pasillo oí tu voz y suponía que este era el apartamento de Bella.- Explicó mientras me saludaba con un gesto.

- Sip.- Dijo mirándolo, entonces sonrió y le dijo-: ¡Mi Jazzi! ¿Nos traerías cereal?.- le preguntó con un puchero.

Después de eso, Jasper se unió a nosotras y nos quedamos el resto de la tarde mirando tele tirados en mi sofá… y comiendo cereal.

Más tarde, Alice y Jasper se fueron – No sin antes invitarme el martes a la piscina con todos - y yo apagé la tele para volver a mi cama hasta el siguiente día…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano.

Me di el gusto de quedarme en el jacussi un rato, el agua estaba agradablemente tibia y relajante, gracias a Dios no como la ducha del día anterior.

Cuando ya era el mediodía, decidí salir a comer algo.

Recordé uno de los lugares que Alice me había mostrado el sábado, asi que fui a pie, ya que recordaba que quedaba cerca.

¡Menos mal no me perdí!

Desde que salí del edificio, ya no tenía idea de donde me encontraba, y andaba preguntando como loca a la gente la ubicación del lugar con descripciones vagas e idiotas.

Cuando alfín logre dar con el lugar, me senté en una mesa de a dos y comenzé a hojear el menú.

Las cosas aquí era muchísimo más caras, asi que no tenía idea de si me alcanzaban para algo más decente que una hamburguesa.

Me trajeron mi pedido, y comenzé a comer mi hamburguesa, observaba a la gente hablar y reir mientras comían, lo que me hacía sentir sola.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos, olvidando completamente donde estaba.

Solo comía mientras mi vista estaba perdida y mi mente repleta de imágenes, hasta que alguien me sobresaltó.

-Hola, te dije que tal vez nos encontráramos.- Dijo una voz que me sonaba conocida.

Miré al frente y lo vi, el desconocido del avión.

Al igual que la vez pasada, se encontraba cubierto, irreconocible. Unas gafas, otra chaqueta encima de una polera ajustada que dejaba notar músculos, y unos jeans con unas zapatillas desgastadas.

-Hola.- Saludé volviendo a la realidad. Entonces miré a la ventana… no había absolutamente ningun sol.- ¿Por qué traes gafas sin no hay sol?

-Mmm.- dijo algo dudoso.- Solo… me acostumbré, no es nada.

Asentí no muy convencida.

-¿Y como has estado? ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

Negué con la cabeza, así era mejor.

-No hay problema.- Le contesté.- Igual que siempre, nada más…

-Hmm…

-¿Y que hay de ti?

- No mucho… llegué y bueno, salí con mis viejos conocidos y leyendo el guión de la nueva película.

-Mm, asi que los dos salimos apenas llegamos.- Le dije en broma.

-¿Si? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Bueno… una nueva amiga me sacó con sus amigos y ayer fue día de desempaque.

-Ah, si. Yo igual tengo que desempacar todo todavía.

-Es una lata.- Dije mientras me metía otro pedazo de hamburguesa a la boca.

-Seep….

-Y… ¿Cómo está la película? ¿Es interesante?

-Mmm, si. Creo que puede ser un éxito alguna vez .- Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Eh… la verdad no me acuerdo.- Me dijo algo nervioso de nuevo.- ¿Y tu cuando comienzas tus estudios?

-El otro Lunes, me quedan algunos días de vacaciones. Pero la verdad… prefiero comenzar pronto, me gusta la carrera y estoy algo ansiosa.

-Si.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Les suele pasar a algunos cuando comenzarán una nueva carrera.

-Osea… no es nueva, ya e estado estudiando antes, es solo que es una nueva universidad… Oxford… mucho más… no se.- Dije enredàndome con mis propia palabras.

El solo rió… waw, que sonido tan lindo…

-No importa, te entiendo.- Me sonrió torcidamente… me recordaba a alguien… Assh, definitivamente tengo serios problemas de memoria.

El pidió otra hamburguesa y continuamos comiendo.

- y Viniste aquí porque es lo primero que encontraste… o que?

-No, Alice me lo enseñó.

-¿Alice?.- me preguntó.

- Sip, es la nueva amiga de la que te hablé.

-Amm. Yo venía aquí con mi grupo de amigos cuando iba en el instituto… es más barato.- Dijo volviendo a sonreir.

¿Más barato? Wow, quizás como eran las cosas caras. Aquí definitivamente las cosas eran mas costosas.

-Y… ¿Ya no vienen?

- A veces… ya sabes, no tengo mucho tiempo para juntarme con ellos ahora.- Frunció el seño un poco.

-Mmm, entonces te debe ir muy bien.

-Es que últimamente e echo bastantes cosas… y, bueno me toma mi tiempo meterme bien en el personaje…, y vez que puedo volver a Londres no logro salir mucho. Pero creo que esta vez podrá ser diferente, la película es de un tema más simple y común.

-Amm, yo no podría.- Dije suspirando ya que estaba llena.

- Si, es algo hostigante. Pero me gusta actuar…

Yo solo lo miraba mientras el terminaba de comer su hamburguesa.

Llegó la camarera con la cuenta y yo estaba rebuscando mi bolso.

-Deja, yo te pago.

-No, yo me pago, no te preocupes.

-Enserio, deja que yo te page.- Lo miré y … seguía esa sonrisa en su lugar.

Suspiré y le asentí.

Pagó la cuenta y entonces comenzamos a caminar para bajar un poco la comida.

Estuvimos así un rato, conversando. Era bastante agradable, supe más de el y cosas así.

Hhasta que el miró su reloj.

-Waw, se me pasó mucho tiempo. Debo irme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6:20.

-¿Tanto rato pasó?.- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Seep, pasó rápido. Bueno, espero que nos veamos otra vez.

-Claro.- Le sonreí.- Adiós.

-Adiós.

Comenzó a alejarse de mi, y yo solo le miré marcharse… hasta que me acordé de algo..

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!.- Dije acercándome a el. El se dio vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Le pregunté.

-Ah…- Dijo sonriendo nervioso.-Eh… Dime Anthony… Anthony Masen, ¿Y tu?

-Bella, Bella Swan.

-Ah, pues un gusto conocerte, Bella.- Dijo volviendo a sonreir naturalmente.- Y tu nombre te va bastante bien, dice justamente lo que eres.

Sonreí timidamente y me ruborizé un poco mientras bajaba la cabeza… tenía esa estúpida reacción cada vez que decían algo asi…

El se rió un poco, y luego volvió a despedirse para marcharse de nuevo.

Asi que Anthony… era un lindo nombre…

Volví a casa y cuando entré a mi pieza, tenía una nota encima de mi cama, la agarré y la leí.

_** Ve mañana a las 11 más o menos a mi apartamento para que vayamos**_

_** juntas a la piscina (Recuerda que es el de al lado [: ) iría yo a buscarte, pero no quiero **_

_** volver a interrumpir otra ducha ;D Nos vemos,**_

_** Alice ;***_

Suspiré con una sonrisa y dejé la nota a un lado para llamar a Mamá, le había prometido que lo haría asi que… ya que tenía tiempo.

_-¿Bella?- _Preguntó esa familiar voz al otro lado de la linea.

_-Mamá.- _Le respondí.

_-¡Bella, Hija! ¿Por qué no me llamaste apenas llegaste? ¡Me tenías preocupada, niña, por Dios!_

_-Ay mamá, no exageres.- _Le dije sonriendo aun que no me viera._- Es solo que no tuve tiempo._

_-¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bien, hasta ahora es bastante agradable. Muy diferente el clima y los costos, pero bien._

_-¿Ya has conocido gente nueva?_

_-Amm, si. Mi vecina es bastante agradable, salimos con sus amigos el otro día y también hoy almorzé con un conocido._

_-Que bueno, mi niña. Ay, llevamos tan poco tiempo separadas y no sabes cuanto te extraño!_

_-Y yo a ti Mamá.- _Le devolví_.- ¿Y Como han estado ustedes?_

_-Bien también, no tenemos mucho que contar. Jake viene de vez en cuando a acompañarnos a veces, dice que con nosotros te siente más cercana y además no quiere dejarme sola por que Charlie fue promovido a un cargo más alto Y trabaja más, asi que no podré darte con el hija.- _Jake. Siempre tan bueno… si hasta se preocupaba de mi familia…_- Pero, Oh, jake está aquí y quiere hablar contigo._

Callé… Dios mio… escucharía a Jake… escucharía su voz…

Tal vez podía sonar patética, pero es que yo lo amaba.

_-Claro.- _Respondí.

Esperé un rato mientras le pasaba el teléfono y luego lo escuché…

_-Bells.- _Me dijo._- ¿Cómo has estado preciosa?.- _Preguntó con voz estrangulada.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.

_-Jake.- _Le respondí_.- Dios, No sabes cuanto te e extrañado._

_-Ni yo a ti, me haces demasiada falta._

Y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer…

_-Como me gustaría estar ahí, contigo.- _Dije sollozando… Aww… lo amaba, Dios! Taaanto! No creía poder amar a alguien tanto como a el…

Sabía que hacía mal… sabía que tenía que dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante `para que el pudiera hacer lo mismo… putos 6 años…

_-Y yo, hermosa.- _Decía con una voz tan débil_.- Pero, no pensemos en eso, ¿Si? Como lo has pasado, ¿Ya te has hecho amigos?_

_-Si.-_ Dije suspirando_.- Tengo una vecina… salí con ella y sus amigos el sábado…_

_-¿Y como la pasaste?.- _Me preguntaba como cuando un padre le preguntaba a su hija de 5 años como estuvo el cumpleaños.

_-Bien…- Y casi me beso con otro hombre,_ pensé…¿Debía decírselo…? Sentía como si lo hubiera engañado…

_-Que bueno…_

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que sólo escuchamos nuestras respiraciones…

Y escuchando su respiración pensé… ¿Qué hacía?

Solo lograba que Jake sufriera… tenía que cortar estas pequeñas comunicaciones hasta que nos superemos mutuamente…. Eran seis años… seis años separados y ninguno podría estar asi.

_-Jake… seré directa.- _Le dije. De vuelta solo tuve silencio._- No me gusta tener que decirlo… pero…- _Suspiro_.- No debería estar hablando conmigo… no… no deberías tener que ir a casa, solo…. Debes alejarte de cualquier cosa que te recuerde a mi..- _Le dije mordiendome el labio inferior._- Jake… no quiero que sufras, no por mi. Por favor soloo… continúa tu vida, se que es pronto, se que sólo llevamos tres días lejos pero… es lo mejor. Son seis años, Jake… seis años… lejos…_

_-Lo sé.- _Dijo interrumpiendome_.- Pero no quiero pensarlo, Bells… quiero pensar que pasarán pronto y volveremos a encontrarnos. Amor, sin ti no soy nada.- _Dijo ahora sollozando… me partía el alma, solo quería estar a su lado y poder abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba.- _Yo… yo no quiero superarte, amor. Yo… simplemente no puedo…_

Hubo otro silencio de puras respiraciones…

_-Por favor… inténtalo- _Susurré con la poca voz que me quedaba.

_-Te amo, Bella. No lo olvides, por que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.- _Dijo para luego escuchar el click que señalaba que había cortado.

Entonces me derrumbé en lágrimas.

¡Diooos! Esto era terrible… me hacia falta, mucha. Y el imaginar cuanto debía de estar sufriendo el… lo empeoraba todo.

Sabía que todavía era temprano, pero me sentía terrible, asi que me puse mi pijama y me acosté.

Y me quedé ahí, ahogandome en mis lágrimas como en la otra noche, y solo pensando en el sonido de su voz.. para entrar en un profundo sueño en el que solo nos encontrábamos Jake & yo…juntos y felices...

* * *

**LAL! Aww encuentro qe escribo tan aburrido y fome y mal y aaag :Z ! -____- ! Ojala lo ayan encontrado decente ._. ¿Dejen reviews porfis? Opinioneesh -.- ! Kisses ;***


	5. Caap 5: Un martes en la piscina

**Alfiin termine de escribir este capi :D esqe onda estuve pensando ace tiempo no subia y no tenia nada qe acer agarre el notebook y lala esto salio xd no se si este asi como muy bieen pero... pasable... creo XD ojala les guste (: gracias por la paciencia :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5 : Un martes en la piscina**

A la siguiente mañana desperte con un ardor ya más conocido en los ojos.

Me los restregué y me levanté para mirarme al espejo, como lo suponía, los tenía rojos e inchados por el llanto de la noche pasada.

Automáticamente, mis pensamientos fueron a Jake nuevamente… su llamada… nuestra conversación…

Unas ganas gigantes de estar a su lado abrazados en silencio me llegaron de repente… No, yo nunca podría superar a Jacob… el… el lo es todo para mi.

Ahora que estamos separados, me doy cuenta de que lo necesito más que nunca, necesitaba de esas sonrisa tan cálidas y brillantes, de esos brazos tan fuertes y cariñosos, esos ojos brillantes tan felicez, esa risa llena de recuerdos, sus labios tan perfectos a los mios… Dios, todo, lo necesitaba absolutamente todo de el.

_Toc toc_

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta me sacó de mi transe. Sabia quien era. Ya eran mas de las 11. Suspiré y me miré al espejo una vez mas. Me lavé la cara, pero las marcas del llanto seguían ahí, como si fueran de hace tan solo segundos atrás.

Me dirigí a la puerta, bajé la mirada, y antes de si quiera abrir la puerta saludé.

-Hola, Alice.- La puerta se abrió totalmente y tuve la vista de mi amiga con unos shorts, una polera a tiras, chalas, y un bolso a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Yo solo elevé los hombros levemente e hize una mueca que creo que ella no pudo ver dado que yo seguía con el rostro bajo.

-Bella… hmm… mírame.- Yo seguí con la cabeza gacha y comenzé a morderme el labio inferior.- Bella.- Repitió.

Esta vez me tomó el rostro con una mano y me levantó la mirada, dejando a su alcanze mi hinchazón.

- Dios, Bella, ¿Qué pasó? Estabas llorando y no me mientas.

Volví a repetir una mueca y expulsé el aire que tenía retenido para luego ir a sentarme al sillón, Alice me siguió.

-Solo… Jake.- Le dije.

Ella hizo un gesto de pena y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Lo siento tanto amiga, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.- Yo le devolví el abrazo y tragé saliva para evitar que vuelvan las lágrimas.- Vamos, desahógate y cuéntamer si quieres.

Inspiré profundamente y me alejé solo un poco de ella.

-Bueno… anoche hablé con él.- Le dije para morderme el labio. Ella mi hizo seña de que siguiera.- Hablé con el y…. me dijo que…. Me dijo que me amaba y que no dejaría de hacerlo.- Dije mientras mis ojos se ponian llorosos y comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta.- Yo, yo intente de-decirle… que… bueno que lo mejor era que siguiera, y… y yo igual y que era mucho tiempo … - Y esas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Podía recordar el sonido de su voz al hablarme, hasta podía imaginarmelo.

- Alice, el va cada día a mi casa… acompaña a mis padres… el… el es fantástico lo amo tanto.- y la voz se me quebró para lanzarme de nuevo a los brazos de Alice.

-Tranquila amiga, desahógate.- Dijo sobándome la espalda.

- Desearia estar con el…. Lo deseo tanto…- Susurré apoyada en su cuello. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a mayor intensidad y ya estaba mojando el cuello de Alice.

-Lo entiendo. Pero Bella piensa en el futuro, ¿si? Vas a lograr tus estudios y vas a ser una excelente abogada, ustedes… ustedes sufren ahora por que recién estan separados… el tiempo lo cura todo.

- No estoy tan segura Alice… yo… es que… si lo extraño tanto ahora que recién nos separamos.. ¿No será peor después?... Ay, yo no se como se supone que logre estar sin el… No puedo, Alice, no puedo.

- Se que es difícil, amiga. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, ya sabes.

- Si, pero por que debe doler tanto… y lo que más me hiere es el hecho de saber que el… el no quiere se-seguir… el… el sufre demasiado, Alice, yo no quiero que sufra… n-no, no por mi culpa…

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza y suspiró tranquilizadoramente en mi hombro.

De repente sentí como mi cuello comenzó a mojarse.

Me sorprendí un poco y me separé para mirar a Alice, que al igual que yo, se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿A-Alice?.- Logré preguntar.- Estas… estas bien?

Ella levantó un poco la mirada, y luego sonrió tristemente para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Si,si. Lo siento… solo… solo me acordé de algunas cosas. Además que…que no sé, verte mal me hace mal a mi. Se que llevamos poquisisisismo tiempo conciéndonos, pero ya te quiero demasiado, Bella.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Yo también te quiero muchisisisismo Alice. Gracias.- Dije volviendola a abrazar.- No se que habría echo de no haberte concido, estaría sola y amargada ene ste apartamento.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Y yo estaría aburridisisisma.- Dijo ahora soltándome una risita a mi.

Nos separamos nuevamente y la miré.

-y…¿de que te acordaste?

-Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, como no comprendiendo, pero luego hizo gesto de entender e hizo una mueca.

- Nada, estupideces. Bueno, arréglate que ya es tarde, los chicos deben de estar todos listos.- Dijo parándose con una sonrisa.- Ocuparé el baño.

Se dirigió al bañó y cerró la puerta. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación algo intrigada por Alice…

… bueno, supongo que me lo contará cuando se sienta segura de hacerlo.

Revisé mi ropa y encontré unos shorts de jean oscuros de hace tiempo. Todavia me quedaban bien asi que los tome.

Busqué alguna polera que combine con el short, la verdad, es que casi todas combinaban, pero quería algo sencillo y comodo.

Rebusqué en toda la parte de las poleras (recien ordenadas ayer) cuando encontré una.

Era mi polera preferida, una morada de tiras con un diseño de formas diferentes en negro en el pecho.

No era que fuera mi preferida por que sea bonita, su motivo era muho más importante. Era la polera que Jake me había regalado para nuestro primer año juntos, junto con otras cosas.

Si, si, diganme mamona babosa lo que quieran, pero para mi era totalmente especial. Sabía que tenía que intentar dejar a Jake atrás, pero yo amaba esa polera y no renunciaría a ella.

Agarré unas chalas negras y me vestí.

Cuando hube terminado Alice apareció a mi lado.

-Bonita polera.- Dijo sonriéndome. Yo me volté a mirarla y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Debes lavarte la cara.

Suspiré y me dirigí al baño para intentar – nuevamente – quitar los rastros de lágrimas de hace momentos atrás.

Me lavé una vez… otra… otra… otra… otra…

-Alice, enserio. No sale, mi piel es así. Quedarás por bastante rato más.- Le dije ya rendida.

Ella me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Hmm… bien, ven.- Me tomó del brazo y me sentó en la cama. En eso buscó en su bolso y sacó una bolsita llena de frasquitos de maquillaje, brillos, encrespadores, ect.

-¿Qué le echarás a mi cara? Ya te dije que mi piel es delicada, no le eches calquier cosa, no quiero quedar roja.- Dije con tono sospechoso. Ella me rodó los ojos.

-Se lo que hago, no te preocupes.

Dudé un poco, pero solo dejé que me echara esas cremas y algunos de esos frasquitos alrededor de mis ojos.

Luego de un ratito, se alejó, me inspeccionó con la mirada, y sonrió complacida con su trabajo.

-Soy genial.

-Poco ego.

-Mirate al espejo.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi baño para mirarme al espejo.

Si, definitivamente era genial.

-Alice.- Dije tocándome alrededor de los ojos.- Wow, pareciera que no hubiera llorado nunca. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Normalmente me quedan medias marcas por horas.

-Es un secreto. Y no te toquetees mucho que se sale.- Dijo sacando las manos de mi rostro.- Ahora vamos, ya estamos bastante retrasadas, hay que aprovechar los dias como estos, no son muy tipicos aquí en Londres.

Cuando llegamos, Emmett ya se encontraba en la parrilla.

Rosalie se encontraba a su lado al igual que Jasper. Y edward se encontraba tendido en una silla cercana a la parrilla con unas gafas oscuras y los brazos cruzados tras el cuello, y en traje de baño.

Bueno, todos estaban en traje de baño, pero a Edward se le notaban unos exuberantes y bastante bien formados abdominales. No tanto como a Emmett claro, el era la mole humana.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?- me saludó Emmett.

-Hola, Emm.

-Bella.- dijo Rose acercándose a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.- Al fin llegan, llevamos años esperándolos.

-Alguna vez que no toque a nosotras y no a ti, cuñadita.- Le dijo alice saludándola también.- Hola, Mi Jazzi Hermoso.- Dijo acercándose a el a besarlo.

-Hola, Mi Ali, te ves bella como siempre.- Dijo devolviendole el beso.

-Sin babosadas, porfavor.- Se escucho la voz de Edward proveniente de la silla.

-Solo esta celoso por que el no tiene a nadie, amor. Ignóralo. Es un amargado.- Respondió Alice bromeando.

-Sabes que podría tener a quien quisiera, enanita.

-No me refería eso, engreído.

- yaya, ya entendimos. Sus cosas las ven después, ¿si?.- Cortó Rose.

- ¿Y donde estamos? .- Pregunte después de una corta pausa.

- Es la casa de mis padres.- me respondió Alice.- Pero ellos estan de viaje asi que no estan. ¿te gusta?

Solo estábamos en el jardin, pero era hermoso. Habia una cancitdad de flores inimaginable, plantas, mucho verde, y estabamos en una parte situada cerca del estacionamiento. Claro frente a una hermosa & gigante piscina.

- Es hermosa… ¿No se enojaran?

- ¿Por qué? Sigue siendo mi casa.

- Y mia!- Se escuchó a Edward a lo lejos.

- Salto lejos el maní.- Dijo Rose.

-¿Por qué no te acercas, hermanito?

-estoy cómodo aquí.

Pasamos la mayoría del tiempo conversando y riendo alrededor de la parrilla o a ratos metiéndonos en la piscina – a excepción de Edward que se acercaba a ratos para picotear. Fue bastante agradable a decir verdad.

-¿Cuánto rato mas le faltan a las hamburguesas?- Preguntó Jasper.

- Ya, ya casi. Relájate. Deja al Cheff Emm hacer su trabajo tranquilo, necesita concentración.

- Dale paciencia Jaz, ya sabes que es mucho trabajo para el concentrarse – Bromeó Alice ganandose una mirada fulminante de parte de Emm.

Al ver a Edward algo lejano decidí acercarme a el un momento…

Me senté en la silla que se encontrba al lado de la suya. Al sentarme me miro y se levanto las gafas dejando a la vista los diamantes nuevamente.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No .- Le dije.- Solo… ¿Por qué estas aquí y no vienes a la parrilla con el resto?

- Estoy cómodo aquí.- Dijo volviendo a acomodarse. Lo imité y me acomodé en la silla de al lado.

- Hace calor. En Forks dias así son imposibles de ver.

- Y no te acostumbres. Londres es de las ciudades mas lluviosas existentes. Los dias como estos son pocos.

- Y si llueve tanto… ¿Para que tienen una piscina? Digo… para tan pocos dias toda la lata de limpiarla…

- A Carlisle y Esme les gusta tener una.- Me dijo como si nada. Me quede mirandola algo interrogativa. – Mis padres.- Agregó al darse cuenta.

- Ah, claro.- Asentí.

Hubo una pequeña pausa tras la cual yo corté el silencio.

- Asiiii que… ¿Eres actor? – Pregunté por armar conversación.

- Aham.- Dijo asientiendo.

- Y, ¿Quép? ¿Estas… nose, en algun nuevo proyecto?- Inspiró profundamente y parecia pensarse bien lo que iba a decir.

- Algo asi…

- ¿Cómo algo asi?

- Es una serie... saldrá al aire a fines de este año.

- ¿Y como se llama?- Me miró algo dudoso.

- Es… no recuerdo exactamente, el titulo es lo que menos me interesa cuando hago algo.

- Mmm.- Le respondí no muy segura.

Hubo otra pausa más en la que cerré los ojos y me relajé acostada. Entonces el que rompió el silencio esta vez fue el.

- ¿Ansiosa de que sea Lunes?.- Me pregunto entonces. Lo mire algo sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me miró e hizo un gesto con la boca, pero no pude ver sus ojos por lo que no diferencié su expresión.

- Alice me contó.

- Ah… bueno, si. Suena raro pero ya quiero que comienzen las clases.

- Eso piensas ahora, después cuando estés totalmente estresada será diferente .- me dijo sonriendo. Casualmente torció la comisura del lado derecho igual que como habia visto a otra persona hacer anteriormente.

- Lo sé… pero amo lo que estudio. Desde pequeña sueño con ser abogada y talvez llegar a ser Jueza… no estoy segura… - El asintió.

- Te entiendo, por mas agotador que sea a veces yo amo ser actor… son cosas que uno se aguanta.

Yo asentí en silencio.

-¡Chicos! ¡Las hamburguesas ya estan listas! – Nos gritó entonces Alice.

Inspiré profundamente decidida a levantarme, pero antes habia una ultima cosa que queria decirle a Edward… era algo que me mantenía algo incomoda.

- Emm… Edward… Sobre el otro dia en la fiesta, ya sabes… perdon, me refiero, no sabia que eras el hermano de Alice ni nada, y mi intencion no era ninguna y bueno… no se solo…

- Relájate cariño .- me dijo levantandose de su silla y sacándose sus gafas almismo tiempo que se acercaba a mi .- Solo hubiera sido un besito, eso para mi no es problema.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces se alejó en dirección a la mesa.

Yo me quedé algo sorprendida… Habia pensado mentalmente "Bueno pero para mi si es problema" pero no habían alcanzado a salir de mi boca cundo depositó ese beso en mi mejilla dejando una extraña sensación en ese lugar.

Me levanté algo sorprendida todavía por la reacion de Edward, pero lo dejé pasar. No era nada… aun que extrañamente cuando quedo esa sensación en mi mejilla el nombre de Jacob volvio nuevamente escrito a mi mente, Por lo que cerré los ojos un momento y me concentré en cualquier cosa.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos y me encontré con una mesa para 6 puestos bastante linda decorada y Emmett y Jazz sirviendo hamburguesas en diferentes platos junto con una ración de arroz, puré o ensalada a elección.

Me senté entre Alice Y Edward, que era el lugar vacío que quedaba, ya que suponia que el libre al lado de Rose era de Emm.

Emmett me sirvió una hamburguesa y yo preferí comerla con lechuga y tomate, prefería las ensaladas.

- Yo!.- Dijo Alice parandose un poco antes de empezar a comer.- Digo que salud por que Bella se nos unió.- dijo abrazándome.- Y que no se vaya nunca .- Dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias, Ali.- Le dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Salud!.- Dijeron todos.

Y no fue el primer salud de todos, mientras comiamos los brindis iban aumentando cada vez más hasta que terminamos todos algo pasados y hablando puras estupideces, riendonos de ellas.

- Juajuajau claro! Salud porque Piggy sigue vivo!

- ¿Quién diablos es Piggy?- se oia entre risas.

- Eeel cerdo que Emmi ganó el año pasado en una feria… querían comerselo.- Rspondió rose con la copa al aire.

Entonces se le soltó la copa.

-jsoajo mierda.. Esme me matará- Dijo mirando el mantel y reirse mientras lo hacía.

Entonces Emmett se levantó de la nada y dijo:

- Mierda, necesito un chapuzon.

Tiro la polera a la mesa y se dirigió a la piscina llenandonos de agua a todos.

- Emmett! .- Alegaron todos pero todavía con algo de risa.

- Ohh, ven acà primito. Dijo entonces Edward imitando a Emmett y tiràndose ala piscina con el. Comenzaron a pelear como niñitos en el agua intentando ahogarse unos a otros - no en serio, claro.

Entonces Jazz se unió a ellos y con Rose y Alice nos dirigimos a verlos.

- Idiotaas ebrriooos! Se ahogaraaaaaaaan jauajua – Dijo sacàndose la polera y la falda quedando en bikini para tirarse ala piscina junto a ellos.

Rose la imitó y entonces quedé yo que me senté al borde de la piscina riendome de las estupideces que hacian.

- ¡Ven Bella!.- me gritaron algunos, pero yo solo me reía, la verdad esque seguia un poco consciente de lo que hacia y no sabia si era bueno meterme al agua.

Entonces sin darme cuenta sentia que me tiraban los pies y me metian dentro de la piscina.

-¡Ah!.- Alcanzé a gritar antes de sentir como el agua me inundaba.

Cuando pude salí a la superficia y miré a quien me había tirado, Edward.

Junto a el todo el resto reía.

Lo miré vengativa y entonces me tiré ensima de el y lo empujé dentro del agua, pero no alcanze a hacer mucho porque el me agarró las piernas y me termino el tirando de nuevo al agua.

El resto se reía de mi intento fallido de venganza.. aun que no estaba segura, se reían de todo.

Nos quedamos en la piscina bastante rato cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, entonces hubo un momento en el que por casualidad me hundí mucho y llegué a tragar tanta agua sin darme cuenta que no pude respirar y no la podía expulsar.

Y el miedo no me dejaba concentrarme en nadar… además la piscina era profunda y yo me encontraba casi al fondo de la parte mas honda que debia de tener unos seis metros ya que era de esas piscina gigantes.

Intentaba nadar hacia arriba pero no podía nadar, iba perdiendo fuerzas… mis ojos los tenia llorosos e irritados y no podia ver bien… lo veía todo algo oscuro… y mis pulmones ya no aguantaban mas la falta de aire...

Me estaba ahogando.

* * *

**Lala! :D ay estuvo el capi, ya llevo la mitad del siguiente... ojala les haya gustado y dejen reviews... plis *_*? **

**Bueno y hoy es 18 de septiembre de 2010 y Chile cumplole 200 años :D es el bicentenario ñ.ñ y a pesar que no a s ido el mejor año - comenzando por el terremoto y por los 33 mineros encerrados en la mina :/ - se a logrado salir a delante :D y ojala que a los mineros logren sacarlos pronto u.u 3 o 4 meses dentro es demasiado D: y bueno por si alguna chilena lee mi fic xd feliz bicentenario (: y ademas no se si han cachao pero este año an venido a kagar de artostas conocios xd y vendran.. osea esqe no vienen tantos normalmente xd Bon Jovi, gun's and roses, scorpions, green day, aerosmith, daddy yankee... los jonas brothers no se.. y caleta mas qe no em acuerdo ahora xd y eso (: me dejo de inchar y ojala les haya gustado el capi enserio... bueno cdnse, bye (:  
**


End file.
